


Eighth Kiss After Dark

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I come to the hills/when my heart is lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighth Kiss After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



When he came to the valley, love was not what he was after, even though he wished for it with all his heart. Strolling through the dream world, smiling as the sunny sun shined down on him, he came to the hills with a soul for a hope and a lonely heart. And there he stood, his future king, his love. His best friend. Smiling brightly at him. 

Jude was sure this dream would end, but he lingered in bliss, hugged by the man he desires most in this world. Zero holds him close to his chest, so close Jude can feels his heart thumping. He leans in, kissing him gently and gazing into his eyes as the kiss steals his breath away. 

With his kind heart and a dazzling smile and tender eyes that speak the truth of his warm love, Zero owns Jude’s heart. It was a fact that he was head over heels for Zero, his soul singing blissfully as his heart skips quickly in his chest. He brushes his fingers tenderly through the strand of curls as his lips lovingly brush over Jude’s forehead. They are lovers, and best friends, two souls forever bound by pure love. 

It was not supposed to happen, he did not intend to fall in love with his best friend, but he is not sorry it happened. He closes his eyes and sleeps peacefully, remains in the dream world as he dreams of their wedding day. 

He slips the ring onto Zero’s finger before he intertwined their fingers together and leaned forward, bowing his head. “I promise to love you, protect you and keep you safe until the end of our days. My heart will forever belong to you. With this ring, I give you my heart.” 

Zero beams, smiling so brightly he shines with joy as he took the second ring and slipped it onto Jude’s finger. “I promise to love you, protect you and keep you safe until the end of our days. My heart will forever belong to you. With this ring, I give you my heart.” 

Jude cupped Zero’s cheeks and kissed his lips softly. The kiss was tender and loving, a true sign of the passion and devotion they would share for eternity. A love that would never die, only forevermore shine brightly. 

A decade later, his life is filled with love and happiness and their home is bathed in the happy giggles of their children. 

Ice cream is a necessary indulgence during the brutal triple digit heat days in Texas. The day is still young and already a record has been broken, marking this sunny summer day as the hottest day of the year. The sweet frozen dessert treat possesses the power to bring delight and joy to all the members of their little family on such a sticky, muggy warm day. 

Their children are bouncy bundles of happiness as they enjoy the summer time treat. Lilly, or Lilly ladybug, as her darling daddies call her, with her curly blond hair and big beautiful eyes, loves chocolate! One single scoop with marshmallows, whipped cream, sprinkles and cherries and she is a happy girl. 

Her sister, Aurora, or sleeping beauty, as her dear daddies call her, with her long brown hair and hazel eyes, is just like her daddies Gideon and Jude. She likes Chocolate Chip Cookie Doughe! She is a simple girl; No need for extra goodies like sprinkles or gummy bears, or chocolate sauce, she is content with the delicious sweetness all by itself. 

Yummy-yummy in their tummy, ice cream always delights giggles and grins. The tiny tots rush to their daddies and, with messy ice-cream sweet faces, kiss Jude and Gideon’s cheeks. “We love you, Daddies!" Lilly and Aurora cheer, smiling brightly like two twinkling stars. 

While their daughters may be messy eaters, they are adorable and giggly happy, and their sweet faces always bring a smile to Jude and Gideon’s lips, bringing pure joy to their hearts. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/718175.html?thread=94876255#/t94876255)


End file.
